My Killer Baby Sister
by HTFBrony333
Summary: Mash and his twin brother Bash has a new baby sister named Abby! Instead of being a cute, normal, innocent life for them, it turns into a very gore, cruel, murderous life. Their mother mysteriously dies, devastating them. What caused this? How come Abby didn't get killed by the imposter?


**My Killer Baby Sister**

**Chapter 1: Abby**

"Awww...she's so cute!"

"She has your eyes, mash!"

"I love the way her ears twitch when she sneezes! So cute!"

"Congratulations Mr. and Ms. Wilson, Abby looks absolutely beautiful."

Yep, this is how much attention my new baby sister got. Even my twin brother, Bash, was hypnotized by abby's charms. I know that babies are cute but...jeez! This had been going on for 2 hours! Thanks to my dad, grandma, who doesn't like me at all, and Bash. My name is Mash, I'm a light yellow dog with light brown on the tip of my ears and tail, dark brown eyes, have a band aid on my nose, and I wear a red scarf. Bash looks like me, but he wears a green bandana and has a band aid on his left cheek. "Mash? Mash! Come see your new baby sister!" my mother called. I sighed, I wasn't too happy when my mom told us that she's expecting a pup. Well, maybe having a baby sister won't be so bad. When I got up and walked to my mother, her arms were around a pink blanket. When mom showed me abby, my eyes widen, She DID have my eyes, have a darker yellow color to her fur, and have white on her ears and paws. The first thing that came up in my head was...

"Why's her tail so big?"

Everyone, including bash, looked at me. "What? I'm asking!" I said. Then, my grandma slapped me across my head. "Ow!" I yelled. "What kind of crap are you talking about!? Your sister is beautiful and heck, she may be my favorite child!" my grandma angrily growled. "Wow grandma. I'm blushing by that compliment." I said, sarcastically. Then, I heard a small whimper from abby. "She's going to cry!" bash said, excitedly. Abby let out more soft whimpers which soon turned into a cute cry. "Aww, she sounds like bash when he cried." dad said. "Dad, mash and I were born at the same time." I reminded him. "I know! Bash cried first." dad added. "Really? How's that possible?" bash asked. Dad shrugged, "It was a long time ago. I can't really remember." The nurse told us that visiting hours are over, dad, bash, grandma, and I went back home. In the car, Bash wouldn't shut up about abby. "Dude! When abby is a little older, we can teach her how to play our favorite video game! Oh! And how to avoid boys her age," bash said, going on and on about abby. He kept talking as we finally reached home. "We can also show abby how to shoot a water gun properly and-" bash continued as we got out of the car. Then, grandpa swung her cane and hit me on the head. "Ow! What the hell!?" I yelled. "Shut your annoying mouth, mash!" grandma angrily yelled, walking in the house. I growled. "Hey, calm down dude. Oh! Wanna play some video games?" bash asked, patting me on my back. "Sure..." I answered, rubbing my sore head.

Bash and I went to his room and played some Mario Cart, Call of Duty, and Left 4 dead. The Tank and Wandering Witch pissed us both off. We played games until it was time for dinner. Bash paused the game and we walked downstairs. Grandma was already there, "Oh god please don't say anything because I'm not in the mood. I got my ass kicked by the Wandering Witch." I thought. "Hi, Bashie!" my grandma greeted my brother. "Bonjour." bash said. "Uh...Hallo?" I said to my grandma in German. "Sich verpissen!" Grandma growled. She said Fuck off in German. Dad came in with dessert, chocolate cake. "We can eat this and save some for your mother after we finish dinner," dad said, carefully placing the cake in front of us. "Your grandmother baked this. How sweet is that!" I glared at her, "What did you put in it?" "How rude!" grandma said. I rolled my eyes as we started eating. 10 minutes later, it was **finally **time to eat the chocolate cake. Just when bash was going to devour his cake, the phone rang. Dad picked it up,

"Hello? Yes, speaking."

We listened to the conversation which got me worried by the tone of dad's voice.

"What? Are you sure!?"

"...N-no! S-she just...! No!"

"Oh god...j-jade...jade..."

Dad hung up the phone and burst into tears. "Logan? What's the matter?" Grandma asked. Dad didn't reply, he's crying hard. Finally,

"Jade...your mother she...she was murdered...someone broke in the hospital and...killed her."

My eyes widen, Bash's eyes was filled with tears, and grandma had a shocked expression on her face. Everyone was quiet, including myself as we all cried. We didn't eat any cake, but I didn't care. I spent almost the whole night, trying to calm my twin brother down. Finally, Bash cried himself to sleep. I went to bed as well, and struggled to sleep.

...

After the funeral that was held on a Tuesday afternoon, the family was never the same. Abby was brought home by dad. She grew up pretty quick, her eyes has opened, one tooth has grew in, and she learned to crawl. I wonder why she grew up quick, it's only been 6 weeks. "Hey...mash? Can you feed Abby for me?" dad asked. I nodded my head, taking abby from him and put her in her new room. I checked if the milk was warm enough for her, it was, and walked to her. "Alright Abby...here's your milk..." I said, still sad about my mom. As she drank her milk, thoughts started to come in my head. "Your a pretty lucky baby. If it weren't for you being put in the nursery, the killer would've killed you too." I said, smiling. I sighed, "Don't worry abby, nothings going to happen to you." I took the bottle away from abby so she can be burped. It took a while, but 3 minutes later, abby burped loudly. "Whoa! Excuse you, abby." I said, placing her in her basinet. When I was going to leave the room to tell dad I finished feeding her,

*Thud!*

I turned around to see abby's baby bottle on the floor. "How did that happen?" I asked. I faced abby as I picked up the bottle. There was a smirk on her face. Can babies do that? Trying to shrug it off because CLEARLY I wasn't in the mood for this. I walked out of Abby's room and into my room. The only things that were on my mind was my mom and abby's smirk.


End file.
